


Scott’s Secret Plan

by wildestdreams824



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Marriage Proposal, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestdreams824/pseuds/wildestdreams824
Summary: When Scott gets a little too tipsy, he lets his secret plan slip to Tessa.





	Scott’s Secret Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is only my second one so hopefully it’s better than my first. I’m still learning the ropes. Anyways, I hope you like it!

“Tess!” Scott beckons her over to the small group, “Come see! I need to introduce you to everyone!”

It was a night off for the Thank You Canada Tour team. It called for rounds of drinks and music in one of the hotel rooms, joking around and relaxing without the thought of a show that night.

Tessa and Scott have been friends with the others longer than the tour even started. So there was no need to be introduced, however, she wants to amuse the drunken antics of her best friend. 

Shaking her head, Tessa hops up from her seat and walks over to her more than intoxicated partner next to some of the other skaters, “What do you need, Scott?”

Scott tugs her into his lap and nuzzles into her neck for a second before declaring, “Everyone, I’d like you to meet my fiancée, the future Tessa Moir!”

It gets deadly silent over the room. Scott has a puzzled look on why no one is excited. “I thought everybody saw this coming? Actually, I think Tessa will want to be Virtue-Moir. She needs to still be Tessa Virtue, too.”

All of the skaters are still surprised, Tessa definitely included. Scott just babbles on in everyone’s shock, “All of you are invited to the wedding. I know T would want you guys to be there.”

He rests his head on Tessa’s shoulder. Chiddy looks at the two of them suspiciously, directing a question towards Tessa, “So when did the two of you start dating?”

She is still frozen in Scott’s lap because the fact is they are _neither_ _engaged_ _or_ _dating_. 

“Um, I think Scott’s ready for bed. Let’s not mention this conversation tomorrow, please?” Tessa begs the others, dragging Scott up from the couch. They all nod in agreement, knowing she is the one who has to handle it.

Scott goofily waves goodbye as Tessa and him walk down the hall. He happily swings their conjoined hands, not a care in the world while she nervously mulls over his announcement.

“Scott...you know that I’m not your fiancée, right? We’re not even dating so why would you say that?”

Coming to a screeching halt, Scott is the one who looks shocked now. “I did? Why would I do that?”

She threw her hands up in exasperation. “I don’t know! You’re my best friend and I know you better than you know yourself most of the time. I still can’t figure this one out!”

He shrugs. “I guess I got too excited and was just ready to tell everyone that we were engaged before I even proposed. See, I have pretty much everything planned out for it, just you wait.”

Sweating bullets now, Tessa doesn’t even know how to respond. They reach his hotel door, both pushing inside so that she can help him. 

 “I would never propose to you in front of a crowd, like at one of the shows. You’d get too embarrassed and feel obligated to say yes.” 

  _He really does know what she wants in a proposal._

Scott kicks off his shoes, getting more comfortable on the bed. Continuing with his grand speech, he waves his arms like he’s painting a picture. “Yes, I want it to be somewhere just the two us so it’s more private and special.”

Tessa gets nosy now and eggs him on for more information, “I’m sure you’re going to make it great. What else are you thinking about doing?”

He has a dopey smile on his face, in his own little world, before Tessa shakes him. “Scott! _How_ _are_ _you_ _going_ _to_ _propose_?”

“Okay! I’ll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell _anyone._ It’s got to be a surprise.” 

Scott has the wrong person that it needs to be a surprise for but she agrees, “Of course. Anything for you, Scott.”

He has another shit-eating grin, offering his hand to come lay on the bed with him. Once she accepts, he automatically snuggles her closer, having her rest her head right on his chest.

“It all starts with the where I propose. If I randomly take you to the rink when you know we don’t have to practice, you’re going to get suspicious. I’m going to take you somewhere sentimental, but a place where you can still be surprised.”

A bunch of places start whirring through Tessa’s mind, but the problem is, she thinks of so many. Scott and her have so many sentimental things that they share that she can’t pick out one specifically.

 “And then?” Tessa urges. She really shouldn’t be encouraging this conversation. He’s drunk and won’t remember a thing tomorrow morning. However, she’s too invested and curious about what he will say.

And probably too excited about the whole idea of him proposing. Scott’s had some crazy ideas when he was drunk, never to this extent though. This is the only one that she is _considering_ about wishing he will follow through with it.

“And _then_ ,” he mocks her, poking her in the side, “I say my speech that I’ve been working on for the past few years, so hopefully I’ve got it down. I tell you how much you mean to me, how much I love you, and everything. In much better words than that.”

Tessa is speechless, not knowing how to respond or wanting to interrupt his explanation.

Scott doesn’t even seem to notice, just lays there m, lightly running his fingers through her hair. “Then I’d get down on one knee, open the ring box. Side note, what size ring do you wear?”

 “Usually a size six in most.” She can feel him breathe a sigh of relief, “Why are you so relieved at that?”

“That means that I bought the right size.”

 This night just keeps getting stranger for her. Trying to seem cool and collected, she asks, “What do you mean by buying the right size? You’re unloading a lot right now.”

Scott takes this chance to hold her left hand up, kissing right where a wedding ring would sit. “I already have the ring. It’s been hiding in my drawer ever since we came to Montréal. The first month we got there I saw it at a jewelry store and just knew. I knew it would look beautiful on you and how perfect of a fit it is for you, Tess.”

She almost crying now, tears in the corner of her eyes. Digging her face into his shirt, Tessa tries to hide her growing emotions from him.

 “Oh, let me tell you the last part,” Scott yawns, “I’m still down on one knee, holding the ring up. And I ask you...” Scott’s eyes flutter closed for a few seconds.

 “Scott?” Tessa whispers, “what do you ask me?”

 “Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue, will you marry me?” Scott mumbles before succumbing to the slumber his body craves.

“I’ll give you an answer if you ever ask me for real, Scott Moir,” Tessa replies to her partner, “You’re not going to remember this anyways.”

Snuggling back into his chest, she too falls asleep, dreaming of the proposal that Scott just told her. 

 _Next_ _Morning_

 Scott woke up alone with a pounding headache. Not having the alcohol tolerance of a twenty-year-old was hitting him hard. Hearing soft knocking on his door, he calls out for the person to come in.

His day immediately gets better once his skating partner/best friend/love of his life walks in. “Hey, T. Sorry I got a little carried away last night.”

Tessa walks over with water and medicine. “It’s okay, everyone was drinking and goofing off. You weren’t the only one. It was actually pretty entertaining.”

He scoots over so she has room to sit next to him on the bed. “How was I? I wasn’t too crazy?”

Her smile falters a little before replying, “Nothing too bad. You were just extra cuddly and acted super silly. Do you remember anything from last night?”

Scott frowns, now worried. “Is everything okay? _Did_ _I_ _do_ _something_ _to_ _you_?”

“No! No! No! Everything is fine! I was just asking because Kaitlyn couldn’t remember anything,” Tessa tries to reassure him, placing a light hand on his chest.

Scott knows that she’s lying but decides not to call her out on it. Instead he says in a firm tone, “You need to tell me if something ever happens. Okay, Tess? I couldn’t bear it if I ever did something to hurt you.”

Tessa smiles and snuggles up to him. “I promise. If there was something you needed to know, I would tell you.”

**~**

_2020-Ilderton Fair_

_“_ Oh my gosh, it’s been so long since I’ve been to the fair here,” Tessa says, clutching Scott’s hand.

 “I came five years ago with my nieces and nephews but it’s been a while since we’ve come together,” he says, bringing her closer to him.

 _“_ It was the weekend we came back home from Michigan. We were so young, barely into the Olympic circuit.”

Scott looks down at her reminiscing, not wanting to spoil it for her. “Let’s go see my mom. She texted me about needing some help putting things away.”

Tessa nods, following him. Alma Moir sees them, immediately rushing over. Her prayers had finally been answered a year ago when the two of them confessed their feelings. Now, anytime she sees them, Alma doesn’t want Tessa and Scott to ever be parted.

Scott and Tessa both caved and told the other that they loved them on a random Sunday morning last year. Making pancakes and drinking coffee appareantly made them realize it was time to let each other know. Virtue and Moir have been dating for about a year and they couldn’t be happier.

The only people that could be happier are their mothers or Canada for finally having the Canadian Sweethearts officially dating.

 “Scotty! I told you I didn’t need anymore help for the night. Why don’t the two of you ride the Ferris Wheel for old times sake? There’s really nobody here anymore so the line will be gone.”

Tessa looks at Scott with a gleam in her eye. He just rolls his back. “Okay, we’ll be back soon.”

Once they got to the ride, Tessa slides into the seat while Scott talks to the ride manager for a minute. “Is everything okay?”

 “Yeah, he just recognized me and wanted to say how great the tour was.” Slinging his arm over her, he nestled into the seat. They were the only couple on the whole ride so it cranked to the top quickly.

The ride stops at the very top, giving them a view over everything. 

“Aww, look Scott! You can actually see your house from here!” Tessa says pointing. She turns to him when he doesn’t reply and gasps, “Oh my gosh, Scott, is this for real?”

Sitting next to her is Scott holding out a ring. Squished together in the small seat,  she can feel him shaking with nerves before he starts speaking.

 “Tess, the reason that I wanted to bring you here was because this is where I realized I was in love with you. I know it was so many years ago, but even when we were kids I felt that you were my forever. Not just my forever skating partner, or forever best friend, but my soulmate. Realizing that as a teenager was scary, so I’m sorry it took me so long to finally get the courage to tell you how much you mean to me.” 

Taking a breath, Scott looks into her eyes, making sure she’s following along with what he’s been planning for years. “What it all comes down to, T, is that I love you. I couldn’t imagine having anyone else but you standing beside me for all these years. I want you to be my wife so that when the performance ends, we’ll always have each other to come back to. I love you so much, Tess, until my dying day and forever on.”

Tessa has tears running down her face so she doesn’t realize the Ferris Wheel is  turning down. It stops at the bottom and Scott gets out of the seat. Helping her out, he positions her to stand in a certain spot.

Scott drops to one knee, saying the exact words that she heard before, “Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue, will you marry me?”

Finally giving the answer she’s been holding back since then, Tessa yells, “ _Yes!_ ” before throwing herself into Scott’s arms.

He kisses her and slides the diamond ring that’s been safely hiding in his drawer for the past four years. “I love you, Tessa. Why did it take me this long to propose to you?”

Tessa leans up and kisses him again, “It’s okay, it‘s all worth it in the end,” giggling, she adds, “Besides, it was a nice surprise.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> Also, I don’t know anything about the fair. I’m going based solely on my memory of fairs as a kid. I have no idea what theirs is like.


End file.
